Dança das Chamas
by Danimel
Summary: Marin é chamada para uma missão em Asgard. Numa situação de perigo, a destemida Águia encontra-se com um antigo desafeto. Entre discussões e trocas de ofensas, haveria espaço para um novo e sincero sentimento? Leve hentai!


_Oi meus lindinhos!_

 _Estou eu aqui com mais um one-shot de um casal bem diferente: Marin x Alberich._

 _Esse foi um desafio proposto pela minha amiga Lisle, que é fã e entusiasta da saga de Asgard, e me perguntou se eu toparia fazer esse casal. Como eu adoro um bom desafio e casais incomuns, aceitei. Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente saiu._

 _Espero que tanto o casal quanto a história agradem!_

 _Desfrutem e boa leitura!_

 _Dança das chamas_

 _Era inverno em Asgard, e o frio esse ano, estava ainda mais rigoroso. Hilda, sacerdotisa de Odin, havia feito um convite à Atena e a Poseidon para a celebração de dois anos do acordo que firmaram para a proteção da Terra._

 _Saori foi às terras nórdicas acompanhada de suas fiéis guerreiras, Marin e Shina, pois achava elas tão competentes e capazes quanto qualquer cavaleiro dourado para essa missão._

 _Chegando ao Palácio de Valhalla, foram recebidas com um suntuoso banquete, pois Hilda era excelente anfitriã e uma pessoa que não economizava quando a questão era agradar aos seus hóspedes._

 _Todos sentaram-se à mesa, menos a Águia que deu uma desculpa qualquer, e preferiu almoçar em seu quarto._

 _Porém, o real motivo do seu recolhimento, era a sua máscara, pois não queria tirá-la na frente dos demais._

 _A lei da máscara já tinha sido abolida há tempos, tanto que Shina e as outras guerreiras não as usavam ela mantinha a tradição e sinceramente não sabia bem o porque, mas achava melhor manter seu rosto incógnito._

 _Terminou seu almoço e queria dar um passeio pelo vilarejo, pois dali à dois dias começariam os festejos e não teria mais tempo hábil para isso. Colocou uma blusa de gola alta, de mangas compridas azul céu, calça jeans, bota de cano curto marrom, e foi chamar Shina para acompanhá-la. Procurou por todo o Palácio e a encontrou em um dos jardins internos, conversando animadamente com o avatar de Poseidon, Julian Solo._

 _Ficou observando a cena. Viu os olhos da esverdeada brilharem. "Ela está afim do Julian? Será possível?". Olhou também para o rapaz e notou o mesmo brilho em seus olhos. "Acho que ele não é indiferente à ela!". Saiu discretamente, e andou em direção à saída do Palácio._

 _Quando estava nos portões, encontrou Sigfried voltando do vilarejo. Vendo que ela ia pra fora dos limites do castelo, falou-lhe com um tom de preocupação._

 _ **\- Se eu fosse você deixaria esse passeio pra amanhã. Hoje há previsão de nevasca, e quando isso acontece, o nosso cosmo é praticamente anulado pela baixíssima temperatura. Torna-se ainda mais perigoso por você não ser nativa daqui.**_

 _Marin o olha com certa desconfiança. Achou que só lhe falou isso para querer inferiorizá-la pelo fato de ser mulher. Com uma voz indiferente, responde cortante._

 _ **\- Obrigado pelo aviso, mas sei muito bem me virar sozinha. Com licença.**_ _\- virou-se e continuou seu caminho._

 _O Guerreiro-Deus a viu se afastar e balança negativamente a cabeça e pensa "Eu tentei avisar!", e vai rumo à biblioteca, onde acompanharia Saori em sua busca por clássicos da literatura nórdica._

 _Estava tranquila, já quase chegando à vila, quando, de repente, foi pega por uma poderosa ventania carregada de muita neve. Acendeu o seu cosmo o máximo que pôde, mesmo assim não teve êxito e sentiu seu corpo esfriar de maneira brusca. Estava sem rumo, pois devido a baixa visibilidade, perdeu seu direcionamento e começou a desesperar-se por não conseguir usar seu cosmo de maneira adequada. "Bem que o Sigfried me avisou! Essa minha teimosia ainda vai me matar!" pensa aflita, enquanto procura uma saída rápida para o seu problema._

 _Com muito frio e perdendo as forças, Marin abre um largo sorriso ao avistar um Castelo estilo medieval com as luzes acesas. Reúne as poucas forças que tem, e anda vagarosamente até o local._

 _Bate a porta, e essa se abre lentamente. Ela estranha o fato, mas resolve entrar assim mesmo, pois já estava beirando a uma crise de hipotermia._

 _Fecha rapidamente a porta para evitar que o frio invada a residência e olha admirada o grande salão. Era muito espaçoso, com alguns móveis antigos, porém elegantes, vários quadros com pinturas de pessoas que pareciam nobres, um enorme e felpudo tapete marrom claro perto de uma lareira._

 _Foi em direção à esta, sentou-se no tapete, riscou alguns fósforos que estavam em cima de uma pequena mesa, acendendo a fogueira, e procurou se esquentar o máximo que pôde. Ficou se perguntando onde estariam os donos do lugar, pois não parecia abandonado, dada a limpeza e o cuidado que via ali. Se alguém aparecesse,explicaria o que houve e pediria perdão pela invasão._

 _Sua temperatura estava, aos poucos, voltando ao normal, quando ouviu o ranger da porta principal. Virou-se para ver quem era o proprietário de tão bonito lugar, e ficou espantada ao dar de cara com um antigo desafeto._

 _ **\- O que faz em minha casa, mulher?**_ _\- indaga com um misto de curiosidade e ironia._

 _ **\- Alberich de Megrez!?**_

 _ **\- Assustada, amazona?**_ _\- sorri debochado -_ _ **Eu é quem deveria estar surpreso, afinal, você é uma estranha e está em minha casa. E pelo que eu saiba, não lembro de ter convidado você ou qualquer um dos seus para vir aqui!**_

 _ **\- Esse Castelo é seu?**_ _\- indaga furiosa -_ _ **Não seja por isso, já estou indo embora!**_ _\- levanta -se devagar, mas sente uma súbita tontura, e iria ao chão, se não fosse a rápida intervenção do ruivo_

 _ **\- Orgulhosa…**_ _\- balança a cabeça negativamente -_ _ **Por causa disso que você está aqui, não é?**_

 _ **\- Como assim?**_ _\- pergunta confusa._

 _ **\- Siegfried me avisou por cosmo que uma das amazonas de Atena estava indo à vila, mesmo com o perigo de uma nevasca, e pediu para que eu ficasse atento e a ajudasse caso a encontrasse.**_ _\- a olhou indiferente -_ _ **Não me admira que seja você a tal amazona inconsequente!**_

 _ **\- Como ousa imbecil! Vou sair daqui agora mesmo!**_ _\- se livra dos fortes braços do asgardiano, mas esse a segura pela cintura, a trazendo pra bem perto de si, fazendo a ruiva sentir um forte arrepio._

 _ **\- Você só sai daqui quando estiver com a sua temperatura totalmente normalizada**_ _\- fala com o rosto bem próximo a face mascarada da Águia -_ _ **Apesar de não ser mais um Guerreiro-Deus, prometi à senhorita Hilda que ajudaria no que fosse possível, isso inclui a segurança de vocês convidados.**_

 _A amazona arregala bastante os seus olhos por baixo da máscara. Primeiro pela grave e potente voz do rapaz ressoando tão próxima aos seus ouvidos. E segundo, por ele ter dito que não era mais um Guerreiro-Deus. "Como assim?" pensou ela._

 _Se soltou outra vez daquele agarre, e sentou-se numa confortável poltrona na lateral da lareira. Olhou para o homem e perguntou intrigada._

 _ **\- Porque não é mais um Guerreiro-Deus?**_

 _ **\- Porque não sou digno de usar tão sagrada robe…**_ _\- fala com a cabeça baixa, demonstrando vergonha e arrependimento -_ _ **Achei melhor voltar a minha condição de nobre e ajudar as princesas na parte burocrática do reinado. Errei muito… não me sinto à altura de representar a elite de Asgard.**_ _\- uma solitária lágrima cai de seus marejados olhos._

 _Marin não sabe o que pensar. Ele sempre foi um homem arrogante, sem escrúpulos e vaidoso ao extremo, ainda assim, parecia sincero na expressão de seus sentimentos. Estava arrependido. Mais que isso, estava triste por não se achar honrado o suficiente para voltar ao seu posto como guerreiro._

 _Ela se compadeceu de seu tão íntimo sofrimento e involuntariamente pegou sua mão e fez uma leve carícia._

 _Ele para em seco. Estava verdadeiramente surpreendido pelo gesto da moça. Se agacha e fica no mesmo nível de seus encobertos olhos, retribuindo o toque e fala com muita tranquilidade em sua voz._

 _ **\- Você é enigmática, mulher! Ao mesmo tempo em que é grosseira e orgulhosa, também sabe ser gentil e amável. Aposto que seus olhos estão inundados de compaixão pela minha pessoa.**_ _\- acarinha seu rosto, bem na borda de seu frio acessório, deixando Marim nervosamente excitada -_ _ **Porque ainda usa essa horrenda máscara? Sei que essa lei foi extinta há tempos e nenhuma de suas companheiras as usam mais?**_ _\- chega seu rosto cada vez mais perto do dela -_ _ **O que você tanto esconde? Do que você tem medo?**_ _\- puxa delicadamente a máscara prateada, e fica maravilhado ao ver o perfeito rosto da garota._

 _Marin fica estática. Como ele se atreveu? E como ela permitiu? Estava louca? Nunca mostrou seu rosto nem mesmo para a sua deusa, e deixou esse prepotente tirar tão facilmente sua honra!_

 _ **\- Maldito desgraçado! Se aproveitou da minha fraqueza pra me desonrar?**_ _\- lança um forte tapa na face do homem, que irado, a segura pelos pulsos, levantando-a junto consigo._

 _ **\- Você acha mesmo que a sua honra está nessa máscara ridícula? A honra de uma pessoa é algo muito mais profundo e complexo do que isso!**_ _\- seus verdes olhos umedecem e uma solitária lágrima cai sem que sinta -_ _ **Eu sou uma pessoa desonrada! Me voltei contra Hilda e Odin por ganância! Podia ter impedido toda aquela guerra desde o princípio, mas quis tirar proveito, quis manipular a situação em prol de minhas próprias ambições! Pessoas morreram, o planeta quase foi destruído… tudo por causa de poder. Isso é desonra!**_ _\- suspira pesadamente -_ _ **Você é só uma covarde, que se esconde atrás desse maldito objeto pra não se permitir viver como uma pessoa normal!**_ _\- roça seus lábios aos dela, e fala sedutor -_ _ **Você me dá pena, mulher!**_ _\- a joga com força de volta à poltrona._

 _Marin sente-se quente, apesar de toda raiva que sentia. O delicado roçar de sensuais lábios dele com os seus a deixou desconcertada, sem reação e estranhamente úmida em sua intimidade. Nunca havia se sentido excitada antes, e a proximidade física desse homem despertou em si sentimentos bem conflitantes: uma imensa ira por ter dito que sentia pena de si, e uma atração por aquela sexy boca, que por poucos instantes tocou a sua._

 _Ela se levanta com os olhos banhados em lágrimas de pura frustração e grita raivosa._

 _ **\- Não preciso de sua pena! Quem você pensa que é? Fala que sou covarde, que me escondo atrás de uma máscara, mas você é quem está fugindo do seu destino!**_ _\- sorri sarcástica -_ _ **Prefere a monotonia**_ _ **da realeza, e ficar se lamentando o resto da vida por ter errado, do que reassumir seu lugar de direito como um guerreiro de Odin!**_ _\- dá um sorriso seco -_ _ **Quem é o covarde aqui?**_

 _Ele a pega pelos ombros e a encosta contra a parede da lareira. Com as duas mãos prende os braços da ruiva, que ainda fraca, não consegue se soltar. Chega sua boca perigosamente perto do canto de seu lábios, levantando o seu olhar e fala de maneira bem sexy._

 _ **\- Você é corajosa, mulher!**_ _\- beija seu rosto suavemente, descendo pelo pescoço e voltando ao cantinho dos lábios -_ _ **Desde que lutamos há anos atrás, tinha**_ _ **uma incrível vontade saber como era o seu rosto... de provar de sua boca… acho que os deuses me agraciaram com essa oportunidade… não vou desperdiçá-la!**_

 _ **\- Alberich…**_ _\- ela suplica ofegante -_ _ **Não...**_

 _Ele a toma com um beijo possessivo, ardente, carregado de desejo. Ela, apesar de hesitante, abre a boca, o deixando aprofundar o contato. Suas línguas se entrelaçam em perfeita sincronia. O ruivo cola seu corpo ao dela e sente-se instigado ao encostar seu peitoral nos seios da amazona. Ainda que cobertos, eram macios, então, não resistiu a tentação de tocá-los. Ela arfa, arqueia seu corpo, fazendo com que sua parte mais íntima se encontrasse com o membro rígido do asgardiano. Seu corpo queima intensamente. Estava assustada. Nunca tinha sido beijada, muito menos tocada desse jeito tão lascivo, porém, no fundo, gostava do que sentia._

 _Ele desce suas mãos pela cintura e quadris, passando pelo redondo bumbum da amazona, o apertando e o trazendo pra perto de si, estreitando ainda mais o contato de suas intimidades._

 _Marin geme de maneira intensa. Estava sendo literalmente arrebatada por aquela sensação entorpecente que provinha do beijo ardente daquele homem. Estava perdendo o alento, a razão, a sobriedade._

 _Ele quebra devagar o caloroso beijo, e acaricia o seu divino rosto. Sua pele sedosa, seus lábios macios de gosto adocicado, seus olhos de um azul cristalino, somados à respiração entrecortada da moça o deixam verdadeiramente fascinado, desejoso por algo mais do que uma simples beijo._

 _Queria ela. Queria possuí-la, fazê-la mulher em seus braços. Fezer queimar todo o fogo que ela escondia em sua capa de altivez e frieza._

 _Ela, por sua vez, se perdeu em seus olhos verdes, e pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu-se como mulher. Gostou de ser beijada pelo orgulhoso e pedante guerreiro. Gostou de ser tocada e apalpada por ele. Adorou saber que ele se pôs duro como pedra com o simples roçar de seus corpos. Queria mais. Sentir mais, ter mais daquela inquietante sensação._

 _Mas não podia. Seu senso de dever não deixava. Lembrou-se de como a confinou em sua Couraça Ametista. De como debochou dela por ser fraca em relação à ele. E quem podia garantir que ele só estava fingindo? Que só queria usá-la para depois se vangloriar de ter possuído uma das amazonas de Atena? Que a humilharia e tripudiaria de sua tolice e ingenuidade?_

 _Não. Jamais daria esse gosto à ele._

 _O olha profundamente nos olhos do belo rapaz e fala com uma expressão de profundo rancor._

 _ **\- Eu tenho nojo de você!**_

 _Ele não acredita naquilo que acabou de ouvir. Depois daquele beijo que o encheu de alegria e desejo, ela teve coragem de dizer que lhe tinha nojo?_

 _A liberta de seu agarre, a mira extremamente decepcionado, e fala com uma frieza mórbida em sua voz._

 _ **\- Sai da minha casa!**_

 _A ruiva se arrepende amargamente de ter dito aquilo, mas já era tarde. O magoou. Feriu mais do que seu orgulho, feriu o seu brio de homem. Ele estava sendo sincero, despiu-se de sua arrogância frente à ela, revelando o seu mais profundo penar e ela o humilhou sem dó._

 _Levou sua delicada mão ao rosto dele na intenção de acariciá-lo, mas ele a reteve. Repetiu outra vez à gelada frase._

 _ **\- Sai da minha casa, amazona!**_

 _Marin chorou silenciosamente até a porta de saída. Olhou para traz e o viu derramando amargas lágrimas em frente à lareira. Seu coração apertou. "Burra! Estúpida!" pensou enquanto abria a porta. Olhou pra fora e o tempo parecia melhor. Ia fechá-la, quando sentiu as quentes e grandes mãos de Alberich colocarem um pesado casaco de peles em seus ombros. Ela olhou pra trás e viu os olhos do homem cheios de tristeza. Abriu a boca pra falar, mas foi interrompida pelo ruivo._

 _ **\- Fique com este casaco. Sua temperatura ainda não está boa.**_ _\- estendeu sua máscara, a qual tinha se esquecido completamente. Vira-se para entrar, quando sente ela segurar de leve a sua mão._

 _ **\- Porque ainda se preocupa comigo?**_ _\- pergunta confusa._

 _ **\- Porque ao contrário de você, eu lhe tenho apreço. Não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça.**_ _\- deixa rolar uma última lágrima -_ _ **Adeus Marin!**_

 _Fecha a porta deixando a amazona, corroída pelo remorso, vagar sozinha até o Palácio Real._

 _Chegando ao seu destino, foi direto ao quarto que dividia com Shina, tirou a maldita máscara, e chorou copiosamente. Olhou para a janela e viu que já tinha anoitecido._

 _Lembrou-se do beijo. Do gosto mentolado de seus lábios. Do toque firme e quente de suas másculas mãos. Do arrepio fino e intenso que tomou conta do seu ser, somente com esse único beijo. Pensou em como pôde ser tão mesquinha em ter distorcido um ato tão espontâneo e sincero da parte dele? Como deixou seu estúpido orgulho, por algo que passou faz tempo, destruir o que estava prestes a viver naquele momento?_

 _Precisava falar com alguém. Esperaria sua companheira chegar pra poder desabafar e se aconselhar. Enquanto isso não acontecia, tomou um relaxante banho quente, numa confortável banheira, e depois, deixou-se vencer pelo cansaço e tristeza que se apoderou de seu belo corpo, deitou-se na cama e adormeceu subitamente._

 _Abriu os olhos com lentidão, e viu que Shina ainda não tinha chegado. Olhou o relógio na parede e já eram mais de uma da manhã. Estranhou muito o fato da italiana estar fora de seu quarto até uma hora daquela._

 _Já tinha se levantado pra procurá-la, quando ouviu o ruído vindo da porta de seu aposento. Era ela, que entrava envolta em um robe vermelho sangue, e com um sorriso lindo, de orelha à orelha._

 _A Águia fica intrigada com a alegria efusiva da Cobra, e indaga taxativa._

 _ **\- Onde você estava?**_

 _ **\- Eu… estava…**_ _\- gagueja nervosa._

 _ **\- Responde Shina!**_

 _ **\- Eu e o Julian, nós…**_

 _ **\- Shina… você transou com o Sr. Solo?**_ _\- pergunta estarrecida._

 _ **\- Sim Marin! Nós fizemos amor!**_ _\- suspira feliz -_ _ **E foi maravilhoso!**_

 _ **\- Mas Shina… você era virgem! E se ele só quis te usar?**_ _\- indaga com preocupação em sua voz._

 _ **\- Sinceramente? Não sei… só sei que um dia teria que perdê-la mesmo, e senti que... tinha que ser com ele!**_ _\- sorri com um brilho radiante nos olhos -_ _ **Sabe Marin, é tão difícil você descobrir quem é a pessoa certa, que num piscar de olhos a vida passa e você simplesmente não se permite viver. Há tempos que ele não sai do meu pensamento, e ele me disse que sentia o mesmo em relação à mim, então resolvemos tentar. Quem sabe dá certo?**_

 _Marim balança a cabeça desconcertada._

 _ **\- Ele quer namorar você?**_

 _A esverdeada assente positivamente._

 _Marin fica abobalhada. Se sente pior ainda. Desperdiçou a chance de viver o princípio de algo muito bom, por desconfiança, por medo. Lembrou do que ele havia lhe dito: "Desde que lutamos há anos atrás, tinha_

 _uma incrível vontade saber como era o seu rosto... de provar de sua boca…"_

 _ **\- Ele me queria…**_ _\- pensou alto, o que fez a Cobra levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas -_ _ **O que ele sentia era verdadeiro…**_

 _ **\- Do que você está falando?**_ _\- se preocupa ao ver Marin paralisada, com os olhos rasos d'água -_ _ **Marin! Responde!**_ _\- a sacode pelos ombros._

 _A ruiva abraça a italiana com força, e chora amargamente. Sua amiga afaga seus cabelos e sentam-se em uma das camas, onde consola a tristonha amazona._

 _ **\- Calma… me diz o que foi que houve? Ficará só entre nós!**_ _\- fala num tom amável._

 _ **\- Eu… eu vou te contar tudo.**_

 _Passou-se um bom tempo, desde que Marin começou a narrativa de sua decepcionante atitude. A Cobra escutou tudo atentamente, enxugou as lágrimas de sua amiga e falou bastante convicta._

 _ **\- Deixe o seu orgulho de lado, vá atrás dele, peça perdão e diga o que você está sentindo! O máximo que ele vai te dizer é que não a quer mais. Ainda assim, sua consciência estará mais tranquila!**_ _\- fala com um singelo sorriso._

 _ **\- Tem certeza?**_ _\- pergunta hesitante._

 _ **\- Sim Marin! Permita-se viver, amar, ser amada… seja feliz, nem que seja apenas por uma noite!**_ _\- diz acarinhado o rosto da ruiva._

 _Marin abre um tímido sorriso e abraça a italiana com carinho. Seguiria o conselho dela e iria naquele instante ao Castelo do guerreiro._

 _Abriu a porta de seu quarto e deu uma última olhada na alegre esverdeada._

 _ **\- Me deseje sorte!**_

 _ **\- Sorte amiga! Seja feliz!**_ _\- responde com um largo e sincero sorriso._

 _A Águia anda devagar e sorrateira pelos corredores que dão acesso às escadas que descem ao salão principal. Para seus passos quando escuta o ranger de uma das portas e rapidamente se esconde atrás de um grande arranjo floral que enfeitava o corredor._

 _Ficou de boca aberta ao ver Sigfried sair do quarto de sua deusa somente com uma calça de moletom. Ele deu alguns passos na direção contrária à dela, quando viu Saori o puxar pra si, e dar um ardoroso beijo no chefe dos Guerreiros-Deuses._

 _Marin fica pensativa. "Até Atena está experimentado um sentimento novo, com alguém bacana, e só a burra aqui teve que botar tudo a perder!" Suspira com amargura, "Espero que ele me perdoe!"_

 _Assim que o inusitado casal se separa, e cada um vai para o seu quarto, a ruiva finalmente desce as escadas e vai ao Castelo de Aberich, tentar obter o seu perdão._

 _O asgardiano não conseguiu dormir. Estava entristecido. Sentiu-se ferido, humilhado. Queria fervorosamente aquela mulher, e ela o desprezou._

 _Degustava uma taça de vinho em frente à lareira, vestindo somente um roupão negro e com os pés descalços sobre o fofo tapete, quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo._

 _Olhou pra trás e ficou surpreso ao ver a linda ruiva com o pesado casaco de pele que lhe deu, botas de neve e o rosto livre, sem a horrível máscara prateada._

 _Levantou-se, colocou a taça numa mesinha ali perto, deu alguns passos e parou. Ficou esperando a misteriosa mulher agir._

 _Ela se aproximou, ficando perigosamente perto do forte rapaz, subiu na ponta dos pés e falou bem sexy em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Eu menti… não tenho nojo de você! Eu… te quero, Alberich!**_ _\- chega a sua boca a milímetros da dele, sussurrando num fio de voz -_ _ **Me perdoa?**_

 _O nórdico não resiste à esse excitante pedido e a beija com voracidade, lascívia, ardor. Passa a mão por sua nuca, enredando seus dedos entre os vermelhos cachos da amazona, a trazendo mais pra si, devorando-a ainda mais com sua ávida boca faminta de tesão._

 _Ela puxa as curtas mechas cor de fogo do guerreiro, que dá um gemido rouco, e retira o felpudo casaco da garota._

 _Fica maravilhado ao vê-la com um delicado conjunto de calcinha e sutiã, todo em renda, num tom de azul celeste, que o deixou em seu limite. Sentiu uma forte pontada em seu baixo ventre, e voltou a beijá-la com intensidade. Ela retribui da mesma forma. Adorava se sentir desse jeito: feminina e desejada._

 _Separaram-se buscando por ar, e ele viu seus pés ainda com as botas. Ela também olhou pra baixo e sorriu tímida. Fez mensão que iria retirá-las, mas o rapaz a deteve gentilmente._

 _ **\- Deixa que eu faço isso, Marin!**_

 _Ela dá um sorriso franco, pois ele nunca a tinha chamado por seu nome. Sinal de que as coisas só iriam melhorar dali por diante._

 _Toma sua fina mão e a guia para sentar-se na confortável poltrona em frente à lareira. Tira com cuidado a bota do pé direito, beijando todo ele com muito carinho. Ela sente seu corpo todo arrepiar e seus pelos se eriçarem. Tira a bota do pé esquerdo, subindo seus beijos pelo tornozelo, panturrilha, parte interna das coxas, onde para um pouco e a olha profundamente nos olhos._

 _O olhar da Águia era de pura excitação. Queimava de desejo._

 _Ele a traz para o tapete percorre os ombros dela com molhados e torturantes beijos. Retira devagar o rendado sutiã e fica extasiado em ver tão perfeitos e rosados seios diante do seu atônito olhar. Os toca com cuidado, massageia aqueles peitos tão tentadores e toma um deles com sua boca. Passeia sua língua devagar e fazendo movimentos circulares, arrancando gemidos sensuais da japonesa. Com a mão livre, aperta com vontade o outro seio, fazendo Marin arquear seu lindo corpo pra trás. Ele volta a beijar a sua sedutora boca, a abraçando com força. A queria. A teria._

 _Lentamente se separam, e ele olha atentamente os vermelhos cabelos da moça contra o fogo da lareira. Eram quase da mesma cor. Cor da paixão, da luxúria, do êxtase. Tudo que queria e iria viver aquela noite ao lado da enigmática mulher que roubou sua razão._

 _A deitou cuidadosamente no macio tapete, e retirou com delicadeza sua calcinha. Ficou maravilhado em ver a linda intimidade da moça. Era a mulher mais bonita com quem havia se relacionado em toda a sua vida. Percorreu o alvo corpo com suas grandes mãos, fazendo a ruiva ter calafrios de excitação. Abre devagar suas pernas, passando seus dedos na entrada dela. Ela geme e ele sorri. Retira seus dedos embebidos do mel que escorria da encharcada vagina. Desce seu rosto até lá, e lambe languidamente aquela parte tão almejada. Chupa, suga, introduz a quente e esperta língua na profundidade de sua zona mais prazerosa. Ela grita, se contorce e é tomada por fortes espasmos. Teve um orgasmo, e foi delicioso._

 _Ele termina de tomar todo o precioso mel de sua adorada amazona, volta a se ajoelhar, retira seu roupão deixa exposto o seu corpo nu, dando a perfeita amostra do seu maravilhoso e potente mastro._

 _Marin se apoia nos cotovelos, e fica abobalhada com tão incrível visão. Era imenso, grosso, pulsante. Adorou saber que latejava assim por ela. Porque a queria._

 _Ele a puxa pelas mãos, a traz pra si, e sussurra em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Me toca, mulher!**_

 _Ela não raciocinou. Somente obedeceu aquele comando tão altivo e sedutor. Tocou o falo ereto, passou a ponta dos dedos com suavidade por toda a sua extensão, arrancando um grunhido do ruivo. Fechou sua mão em torno deste, e começou a movimentá-lo com lentidão. Aumentou a cadência quando o percebeu altamente excitado. "Ele está gostando!" pensou travessa. Ele já chegava ao limite quando interrompeu essa torturante delícia e a beijou com posse e luxúria._

 _Parou o inquietante beijo, a olhou com admiração e disse com a voz firme e decidida._

 _ **\- Vou te fazer minha… minha mulher!**_

 _Hipnotizada, ela o beija desesperadamente, e se deixa levar por aquele homem o qual aprendeu a querer, a desejar._

 _Ele volta a deitá-la, e ela já o faz com as pernas afastadas, o que deixa o homem extremamente satisfeito. Era um claro sinal de que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele._

 _Posiciona seu membro rígido na úmida entrada da garota, e força aos poucos os movimentos, para adentrar-se em seu inexperiente corpo. Ela sente um leve incômodo seguido de um pontada de dor, que logo passa, dando lugar à um indescritível prazer._

 _Ele geme como um animal ao se sentir dentro daquela molhada e flamejante vagina. Era muito apertada e ardente, fazendo o asgardiano urrar de prazer._

 _Estando totalmente encaixado nela, intensifica o ritmo das investidas, a estocando com força e firmeza. Ela enlaça as pernas em torno dele, e ele a investe mais seguidamente. Ela delira. Adora aquela sensação tão boa e entorpecente, sentia-se fora de si, absorta em tamanho deleite._

 _Ele vê a expressão de puro êxtase em sua angelical face e fica instigado a penetrá-la mais profundamente. E assim o faz. Estoca com voracidade a provocante ruiva, que sente seu corpo tremer e queimar como brasa. Gozou de maneira devastadora, e por alguns instantes, ficou sem alento._

 _Ele a abraçou, e com destreza, virou-se rapidamente trocando de posição. Ela continuou encaixada nele, o sentindo pulsar dentro de si. Era gostoso demais tê-lo assim tão intimamente._

 _Ele segura seu rosto com carinho, beijando suavemente seus lábios. Fica feliz em ver estampado em seu semblante despretensiosamente sensual o tanto de prazer que havia lhe dado._

 _Ela retribui o gesto, erguendo-se em seguida e começando a rebolar, ainda que sem jeito, no potente órgão do rapaz. Passa as mãos por todo o forte e bem trabalhado peitoral e abdômen dele. Era perfeito! Como os mais bonitos deuses do Olimpo. Cravou sua grandes unhas nos ombros masculinos, enquanto ele segurava as suas nádegas para ajudá-la em seus atrevidos movimentos._

 _Ficou perdido em seus pensamentos ao vê-la mais uma vez em contraste com as labaredas da fogueira. Seus cabelos ruivos balançavam ao ritmo das chamas, numa sensual dança de fogo, paixão e prazer. Aquela mulher era tudo com que ele sempre sonhou em ter pra si: forte, altiva, honrada, bela, sensual, misteriosa e tão fogosa como aquela lareira que ardia em sua sala._

 _Ela cavalgava com mais afinco, apreciando a estupenda sensação de estar completa, preenchida. Ele se segurava o máximo que podia, já estava no limite de suas forças._

 _Com mais algumas investidas, Marin sente seu corpo convulsionar e tremer, chegando ao ápice daquele ato de pura paixão. Ele não resiste a forte contração da fervente intimidade de sua adorada, e se derrama sofregamente em seu interior._

 _Exausta, ela fica deitada por cima dele, que afaga seus sedosos cabelos e sente o perfume cítrico que tem neles. Adora esse singelo odor, o cheiro da sua mulher._

 _Ela sai de cima dele, e deita ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada em seu braço. Ele admira aquela linda e exótica garota. Agora era uma mulher, sua mulher._

 _ **\- Quero que fique em Asgard comigo!**_ _\- fala sério e decidido._

 _Ela sente um misto de surpresa e alegria. Sorri largamente e responde ao homem._

 _ **\- Só fico com uma condição…**_

 _ **\- Qual?**_ _\- pergunta curioso._

 _ **\- Que você reassuma seu posto como Guerreiro-Deus!**_ _\- responde exigente._

 _Ele olha detenidamente nos olhos dela. "Atrevida! Gosto disso!" pensou excitado com a exigência da moça._

 _ **\- Você venceu…**_ _\- suspira conformado -_ _ **Falarei amanhã mesmo com a senhorita Hilda, e se ela autorizar, reassumirei o meu posto.**_ _\- a beija com carinho -_ _ **Está bem assim?**_

 _ **\- Pra mim está ótimo!**_ _\- fala com um radiante e sincero sorriso -_ _ **Engraçado**_ _..._ _ **Hilda vai ganhar um guerreiro, mas vai perder outro. Em compensação, Atena irá perder duas amazonas…**_ _\- pensa em voz alta._

 _ **\- Do que você está falando, meu anjo?**_

 _Ela fica enternecida por ele ter se referido tão carinhosamente à ela, e responde prontamente._

 _ **\- É uma longa história, Alberich!**_ _\- senta-se e percorre o peitoral magnífico do ruivo asgardiano -_ _ **Posso contar tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, mas, só depois que fizermos amor outra vez! Aceita?**_ _\- fala com a voz rouca e sexy._

 _ **\- Como eu poderia recusar?**_ _\- a beija possessivamente -_ _ **Te adoro, Marin!**_

 _ **\- Também te adoro, Alberich!**_

 _Voltam aos beijos, carícias, toques lascivos, até outra vez se entregarem ao prazer que seus corpos pediam, exigiam._

 _Marin percebeu que o orgulho e a desconfiança são sentimentos prejudiciais, que quase a impediram de ser feliz, e Aberich entendeu que o principal perdão tem que vir de si mesmo, para depois reconquistar a confiança dos demais._

 _Com o passado devidamente esquecido, os dois belos ruivos viveriam dali por diante a incandescência da paixão e do fogo que uniu suas vidas para todo sempre._

 _ **Fim.**_

 _E aí meus amores, gostaram?_

 _Gosto muito de saber a opinião de vocês, portanto, fiquem à vontade para deixar seus comentários, críticas, enfim, o que vocês acharam da história!_

 _Mil beijos para todos!_


End file.
